Naruto's Hazbin Hotel Adventures ON HOLD
by FestiveBoi
Summary: Unfortunately, when Naruto passed away with his only friend, Anko, and he was unable to go to Heaven, instead he was sent down to Hell with her, which was full of chaos, weird people and creatures and definately odd with certain things. He gets a shock when he finds out that his body has changed; to a humanoid nine-tailed kitsune. [Naruto x Harem] [ON HOLD TIL NEW EPISODES]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Hazbin Hotel Adventures**

**Unfortunately, when Naruto passed away, he was unable to go to Heaven, instead he was sent down to Hell, which was full of chaos, wierd people and creatures and definately odd with certain things, however, he gets a shock when he finds out that his body has changed; to a humanoid nine-tailed kitsune no less. Now, he has to begin another adventure if he wants to live as peacefully as he can. [Pairing Undecided]**

**Crossover \- Naruto x Hazbin Hotel**

**Tags \- Violence, Adult Language, Blood and Gore, Adult Humor, Romance, Drug Use, Adult Themes (Depression, Suicide, Abuse, Neglect, Underage Drinking)**

**This story is dark, it will be hard for me to write something like this, but if you are under the age of 13, then it may be in your best interest to click off the page and don't read this. This story is meant for mature audiences, as it will contain the aforementioned things and some other things. If you are religious, then it also may not be in the best interest for you to read this story.**

***This may turn into a Naruto Harem story* *Starts before 'canon'***

***Some characters from Naruto will appear within in the Hazbin Hotel Hell, however, it will be explained.***

**Rating \- M for Violence, Blood, Gore and Adult Themes**

**Note \- Remember kids; Don't Sin... unless you want to go to Hell... who knows, it may be like what Hazbin Hotel displays Hell. Also, I do NOT condone suicide, if you are contemplating or having such thoughts, please talk to someone, I know it is hard, but please, don't think that suicide is the way out. Imagine what it would do to your family, friends and even town. Suicide is never the way out.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Portal to Hell**

In the shinobi world, there are many different thoughts and feelings for the lifestyle. Some say that the people in the lifestyle are unloyal, untrustworthy thieves and murderers, others say that some are born for the lifestyle while others aren't. Others say that it is merely a lifestyle that suits others - and if the pay is good - which is always most likely the case, then it is worth it getting your hands dirty with either your blood or someone elses.

If you want to survive this lifestyle and live until you are at least within the twenties or survive around others, then you must be; Quick, witty, powerful and dangerous - maybe even invisible or good at hiding your emotions or intentions, along with having the guts to kill someone at a moments notice and live with it for the rest of your, probably short life.

Naruto Uzumaki was definately NOT one of those people. While he was quick and agile, he was loud and obnoxious. He was witty, but it went unheard or ignored. He wasn't powerful, but he had potential waiting to be tapped into, and he was always spotted - no, that wasn't correct - he was hated by everyone; children his age or younger, adults and even the elderly hated him dearly and treated him like he was scum or a simple piece of shit.

All because of the unfortunate events of his birth, where the village he was born in and lived in now, was attacked by a ferocious monster which was the size of a small mountain, and so powerful that a mere swing of one of its tails - yes tails; as the monster that attacked the village was a Kyuubi - could easily cause destruction and mayhem and could cause great changes in the weather to bring upon more suffering and agony.

How it was killed? It wasn't.

It was merely sealed within a newborn infant born a few hours earlier, which in turn became the jailor for the massive, foul and powerful beast.

Thanks to the Yondaime Hokage, most of the village was saved and thousands of lives were saved, and the many others that fell in battle with the beast were hailed as heroes of the village as celebration of the 'defeat'. At the cost of the Yondaime's own life and soul, as he called upon the Shinigami to help seal the beast away into the newborn baby - all but confining the poor little baby to hell on Earth before he was even a week old.

And that newborn would have to suffer dearly, whether it be from death threats, injuries and even unfair treatment.

* * *

Naruto sighed to himself as he walked through the village - he was currently walking through the Red Light District, where most of the scummiest of people live, much like himself - and he wasn't in the best of moods.

While being eleven years of age - twelve in a mere few hours - he has witnessed things that no one his age or lower should witness.

Rapes, near rapes, murders, drug users and even drug use and even a few cases of suicide from the individuals who completely lost the will to live for one reason or another.

Those memories plagued his mind and soul, often leading him to have dark thoughts himself, where he would question himself on why he was living and whats the point to living anymore, and even lead to him having sleepless nights, or if he was fortunate enough to fall asleep; nightmares. At least he could get a few hours of sleep before he was brought back to the world of living with those nightmares and experience the feeling of having witnessed the cases all over again.

"Oi! Demon gaki!"

Instead of looking around for whoever jeered him - a man judging by the tone and sound of the voice - he merely continued walking through the bustling and rather dangerous streets. He had long since come to terms with the constant jeers and death threats that he recieved daily.

Coming to a forced halt when someone grabbed his shoulder, his body automatically was set within the flight or fight response, with his body twitching and his head subtly looking around for any escape routes. Taking a risk, he looked over his shoulder slightly, and was met with a pair of light brown, pupil-less eyes.

"Oh, Snake-chan." He greeted out softly, turning his body to face the person fully, now that he knew he could trust the woman near him.

The woman in question had rather tanned skin, showing that she spent some time outside, along with her being fairly tall, being at least a head and a bit taller than him, she also possessed a slender frame, the pupil-less brown eyes were looking at him with warmth and concern in them. She had violet hair, styled in a short, yet sharp fanned ponytail. Her outfit always got everyones attention due to the style of it, as she wore a tanned trenchcoat with a purple inseam and pockets on both sides, underneath was a form fitting mesh body suit that went from her neck down to her rather juicy looking thighs, to top it all off, she wore a dark orange mini-skirt that looked way to small, and a small gust of wind could lift it up and expose her undergarments.

In addition to her clothing, she wore a standard, silver forehead protector - with the village symbol on it - and a small pendant was around her neck that looks like a snake fang.

This woman is Anko Mitarashi, or 'Snake-chan' as Naruto endearingly calls her. She is slightly older than Naruto by a couple of years and is equally hated due to her former traiterous teacher.

In a sense, Anko was just like Naruto. They were both hated for something out of their control - probably some fuck up from the mighty Kami - both were loud and obnoxious and enjoyed some of the smaller things in life, like exploring and even gardening. They both bonded together due to these things - even if their first meeting with each other was less than a pleasant experience for the both of them.

She was also Naruto's only friend in the entire village, who hated him - some more than others.

When Anko heard the nickname, she pouted and huffed in a childish display, "Come on!" She whined, "Call me 'Anko-chan' or even 'Onee-chan'" She whined again, putting on her best puppy dog eyes towards Naruto.

Given her reputation amongst the populace and her job, it wasn't very common to see Anko acting like this, acting like she was having fun and not worrying about anything.

Naruto cracked a slight smile at the childish antics displayed by the older female, at the person who Naruto could gladly say was a loved one for him, "Alright, Anko-chan." He said, rolling his eyes at the small cheer of joy done by Anko, "What are you doing here?" He questioned with a small tilt of the head.

Placing one hand on her jutted out hip, which caused her dark orange mini-skirt to hitch up slightly, she placed her other hand on her chest, where her heart was and gave a small mocking gasp, "Dear me, can't I visit my friend?" She asked, in a mock hurt voice that really didn't suit her.

He fidgeted a little under the gaze he recieved after the childish outburst from his eccentric friend, "No at all." He quickly said, trying to plactate her annoyance, "Just... surprised that you would. Don't you have work to do?" He added on, looking at her with a slight critical eye.

Anko shook her head, a merry expression on her face as she came closer to him, "Nope." She added, making sure to add some extra pop to the 'P'. She suddenly crouched down to his height, her nose inches from his own, "My hours are finished, so I decided to come find you. Now, we can enjoy some time together, especially for your birthday coming up!" She basically sang, before gripping his wrist in a firm grip and they suddenly disappeared in swirling leaves.

The others that were witnessing the entire ordeal between them glared at the spot that they were at, like that piece of road needed to be replaced, however, some of the nicer ones gave the slightest of smiles at the interactions between both of them.

* * *

A small pile of leaves suddenly whirred about and scattered along the ground of the room, and when the small plume of smoke disappeared, out popped Naruto and Anko, still in the same position as they left in earlier.

Letting go of Naruto's hand, Anko looked around the place they appeared in, and as she looked around, she had to try her best to keep the grimace off her face as she looked around, along with trying to keep the guilt down to a minimum.

The room they were in was obviously a living room to those that knew of Naruto's home or been inside it, however, to others, it didn't look like anything remotely worth living in.

The floorboards were basically broken and sharpened near the edges, the carpet... well, what was left of it was basically rotting and moldy and stunk of lingering blood and other food bits, the walls were chipped and cracked, the once white and green wallpaper was nearly destroyed and a murky gray colour that looked disgusting to look at, along with having windows that couldn't even be called them, as it was basically a sunlight plastered on a wall.

That wasn't even the worst part of it, apart from the smell of rotting food or the lingering smell of burnt items or blood, the furnishings were sparce and nearly destroyed beyond repair. The couch, which was broken and had rippings all throughout the material seemed to be infested with mold and even some moths have been chewing through the material, and the springs were poking up through the cushions, making it a small hazard to even sit down on. The table was miniscule and barely usable with all the damage on it, along with the fact that nails seemed to be poking out in ever which way, along with many stains of blood having seeped into the wood itself.

From what she could see in the near distance, the kitchen seemed to be in even worse condition, with the tap leaking droplets of water and having some serious dirt and mess problems and the basin of the sink having cracks in it and having mold forming along some edges, making it a possibility of poisoning or serious medical problems if water is consumed from the tap. It also stunk of something off and cups of instant cup ramen were scattered around.

Everything in the house was broken, much like herself and Naruto... just in different states of damage. She was nearly at breaking point mentally, with her only solace being Naruto and her only other friend, Kurenai. Even her job was getting old and boring for her.

Naruto, she was pretty sure was broken mentally and spiritually, with the entire ordeal of having a demon sealed inside him from a young age, to the constant torment he recieves from the general populace, she was pretty sure that she was his only solace.

Anko sighed to herself, sometimes she really wished that Naruto would be in better living conditions, however, that couldn't be the case. Even she lived in a pretty bad and tiny house. After all, that was the only places that people like herself and Naruto would even be allowed to live in, they didn't have the privelige to live in fancy or even livable houses. They were the deadweight of society, the lowest of lows.

"Naruto, you wouldn't mind waiting here for a bit while I get something for your birthday, right?" She asked, turning her attention to her friend, who was now sitting on the near broken house, all though he was careful to avoid having an unpleasant encounter with the couches springs.

"Alright." He said, leaning back on the couch backrest and looking up towards the rotting and cracked ceiling.

With that response heard, Anko disappeared in another swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto alone on the couch, with the sun slowly setting through the window.

Naruto sighed to himself, he felt broken, he felt like he didn't even want to live anymore. He loved the fact that he had a friend, although he was easily seeing how broken she was as well. He hadn't told anyone, not even the Hokage, or Anko, but he could sense peoples emotions if he was close enough, and what he felt from Anko was just a pit of despair, much like what he felt, except maybe deeper and darker than his own.

He knew that she was on a time bomb, much like he was, and if he knew Anko, then she would probably be getting sake for the celebration of his birthday.

Shaking his head, he got up, ignoring the small cut he just got from moving his hand to fast and shredding a small amount of skin on the spring that was rather pointed. It honestly felt better to him then what he has felt in his life.

As he moved through the apartment... barely liveable shelter, he had to ignore his sense of smell as the repugnant smell of blood and other things that he didn't want to point out or think about becoming too strong by the time he was getting closer and closer to the bathroom.

As he made his way to the bathroom, which was hardly any bigger than the living room - and that was pretty small as well - he had to prevent the grimace from visibly showing on his face and keep the bile rising any further in his throat as he was assaulted by the varying states of degrading smells.

The toilet was broken and didn't flush properly, leaving some nasty surprises to deal with after a long night, along with having a broken mirror just above the sink and basin, which had light smears of blood on them from previous self-harm run-ins. The bathtub and shower combo were rusted, leaving a horrible smell lingering in the air and outside the doorway to the bathroom, along with having mold, large spiders and even other insects were making the place their home.

Coming in front of the mirror, he frowned at the state he was in.

His hair, which he was told by some, used to be a bright golden-yellow color, and could be nearly described as the sun in the sky from the sheer color of it, however, now it was a simple yellow color and was nearing white in some places, such as the tips of the strands. His skin was pale as can be, even though he spent time outside, it wasn't enough to give him a nice tanned tone. His skin was also littered with scars, either of self-harm or inflicted on him by others, and also seemed to have become tight around some places of his face. His blue eyes were rather faded and lighter in colour and had some bags under them from the lack of sleep.

The only features of his face he liked was the six whisker like marks on his face - three on either cheek - and the slightly elongated and sharp teeth that he had. He liked it because it made him different.

His clothing consisted of a dirty and torn jumpsuit - a size too small - which used to be bright orange, but now seemed to have black or red as the secondary colour from the amount of dirt, grime and blood he came into contact with, the formerly long, bright orange jumpsuit pants were now merely shorts from the amount of times he used the fabric as bandages on his injuries, and were a deep redish-orange color, and he was barefoot, as the previous pair of shoes that he had were destroyed from old age and simply fell apart.

In all in all, he looked homeless, which he definately would have preferred over living in this dump, it might have been cleaner and more sanitary if he did live on the streets.

Continuing to look into the mirror, he tried his best to smile to himself. Although what he recieved was a half-hearted attempt back towards him, and it looked so fake that even a blind person could tell.

That just made him frown more, he truly hated life and was nearing the end of his own patience with it. Nothing good had ever come to him, all he recieved was pain and suffering from the hands of himself or others. Even the Sandaime Hokage, who had to be reinstated as Hokage after the Yondaime perished didn't seem to like him, or even pay attention to him.

* * *

***WARNING - STORY TURNS DARKER HERE***

It was now deep into the night, Anko had returned from the liquor, with a couple of bottles of sake. Now the bottles weren't that high in alcoholic volume, but the number of them and the amount of drinks back to back made up for it. In a sense, they were drinking away their sorrows and problems, taking in the sweet bliss that was the alchohol.

Taking a quick swig of the sake from the saucer, Naruto relished in the slight burn and after taste of the beverage, before he looked over to Anko, who seemed to be at the point of drunk, if not, very tipsy. As was shown by the way she was swaying and sitting still with her pupil-less brown eyes losing focus on some ocassion.

She also happened to change from her clothing from her job and into something more 'comfortable and fun' in her own words. Now, she was merely dressed in a loose shirt that clung around her rather swell chest and was hiked up past her belly button, allowing Naruto to gawk at her belly, he could even see some traces of abs on her belly. However, she simply didn't wear any pants as she didn't wear any at night, and had no shame in wearing only a pair of lacy white panties, displaying her flawless skin and curvy hips towards him.

"Anko." He slurred out lightly, the amount of alcohol starting to waver at his common sense and seemingly making his mind turn to darker thoughts. Even if alcohol is a stimulant by nature, always leave it for the depressed and broken to turn it into a depressant of sever cases.

"Yessh?" She slurred out, moving her unfocused and hazy eyes towards Naruto... well, in his general direction. Her sake saucer long since forgotten on the floor, leaving behind a small puddle of sake on the rotting floorboards.

"Why... do we live?" He questioned, having to wait a few seconds for his mind to think of the right things from his alcohol induced mind-set.

Anko blinked a few times, her eyes still hazy and unfocussed, she appeared to be in deep thought as she leaned back onto the couch, ignoring the jabbing her back was recieving from the visible springs, "Honestly... I... don't know." She finally admitted in a small slur, "I mean... we must have been fucked by Kami multiple times in this life... surely it must be easier to die." Anko said, not at all caring if she swore in front of a now twelve year old Naruto.

Naruto found himself nodding to what Anko said, the thought of dying and simply getting this unbelievably screwed up life over and done with would have been easier than to just live in the same torment over and over again. He had lost faith in Kami long ago, when the torment just didn't stop and he resulted into being someone who just didn't give a flying fuck about the rules to life... and surely, he must have sinned a lot so he couldn't go to the 'Pure World'... he was probably sinning for even living or existing at this point.

"I mean, what can we do." Naruto grumbled out, heaving himself back onto the back rest of the couch, throwing his sake saucer onto the ground causing it to shatter into a million pieces on the ground, some of which probably fell between the cracks of the floorboards.

A pregnant silence washed over the two depressed and drunk individuals who shared each others pain of living for a brief moment, and in that moment, it felt like the cold embrace of life was trying to give them another reason to endure the torment, however, it was long gone for them now, along with the depressants of the alcohol going into overdrive into their minds, preventing them to think of anymore happy or at least neutral thoughts.

"I mean... no one loves me, I am called a 'Snake Whore' for simply being a student of a traitor, before he became one... and... well... I don't have that many friends, only you and Nai-chan..." Anko added, tears brimming in her mind and her slur becoming more prominent as all the torment that she has ever recieved in her lifetime coming to the forefront of her mind and plaguing her even further, "No one will really miss me... I guess I am better off dead." She murmured to herself, unable to hold back the tears at this point as she wailed in despair, causing Naruto to frown himself and shed tears as he could practically feel the pain of her.

"Anko-chan..." He murmured, somehow loud enough for Anko to hear, causing her to look towards him, her eyes watering with tears and her lip drooped into a large frown, even some snot running from her nostrils.

"What?" She questioned softly, before quickly looking down at the ground.

Naruto tried to place the words into his mouth, trying his best to relay into what he wanted. He eventually sighed and finally came out with it, "If you go, I will too."

The silence that ensured was basically defeaning, and they both could have sworn that they heard crickets in the room, even though it was only them in the room.

Anko stared at Naruto, her teary eyes wide in shock and her mouth opened and closed, in a funny impression of a fish, before she sighed to herself and shook her head in a negative fashion, "No. You are still young... although things may seem bad, they will improve." She stated, trying to change his mind off this topic. In her alcohol fueled thoughts, she didn't want someone so young to perish, especially her friend.

Naruto shook his head furiously at her, she could have sworn that his eyes flashed a deep, crimson red, "No! I have tried, no matter what I do, I am always jeered at, always ignored, always plagued by nightmares of the things I have witnessed, even the memory of me saving you somehow twisted into a nightmare where I lost you... I even doubt that my parents loved me" He yelled out, his breating now quickened as he brought up the disgusting memory, before he added in a much more quieter voice, trying his best to keep the tears within his tear ducts, "I just want this to end... I don't want to suffer anymore."

Anko visibly flinched at the amount of pain that Naruto had been keeping to himself, while she knew of some of the pain, she didn't know how deep it ran, how much it imprinted onto his mind, the fact that the memory of saving her twisted into a nightmare and doubting if his parents even loved him showed her just how much he was broken spiritually and emotionally. In her mind, she cursed the dumbasses that walked this village to do this to an innocent boy.

"Are you sure that this is the answer to your problems?" She asked, staring deeply into his tear filled blue eyes.

"Yes..." He breathed out, looking down at the couch cushions, before he brought his head up and staring into her eyes and offering a shaky smile, "Till death do us part?" He asked, knowing that it wasn't the right place or sense it was being used for.

Anko closed her eyes and gave a shaky nod, before she got up and headed to her tanned trenchcoat and pulling out a pair of kunai, while they were standard weapons, they were still effective and efficient if used correctly. As she walked back over to the couch, she felt her heart start racing a mile a minute, with the knowledge that they were going through with this was hard to think about.

However, their minds were set, and the alcohol wasn't making things better. They just wanted an escape... away from this awful life where Kami must have had fun gambling on, like some sort of sick game.

Extending a kunai out for Naruto to take, she sat back down on the couch, waiting for the moment to happen. He shakily accepted the kunai, his heart also racing, but for a different reason; he was excited. Excited to finally end his suffering and miserable life. No one will miss him, only Anko, and she was going with him.

Moving the kunai to his dominant hand, he grabbed Anko's free hand with his, and offered her a shaky smile, one of which she returned.

"On three?" He asked softly, getting a soft nod in return, he brought the kunai to his heart, after moving away the final remnants of his tattered and dirty jumpsuit.

Anko did the same, bringing the kunai just before her heart, allowing tears to brim once more as she gazed to Naruto, wanting him to be the final thing she sees before she was welcome to the dark abyss.

"One..." He begun, bringing the kunai even closer to his heart, with the tip poking him harshly as it greeted his bare skin. He felt the grip of Anko tighten on his arm, and he tried to respond to it in kind.

"Two..." He breathed out, his adrenaline pumping through his veins as the countdown to his death was coming closer and closer. It felt like he was on the trapdoor to the gallows with how tense it was making him.

Anko clenched her eyes shut, tears freely falling at this point, along with adding so much more strength into her hand that both clenched the kunai and Naruto's free hand, she was momentarily afraid that she would have broken it.

"Three!" With the final call and signal to do the deed, both Naruto and Anko used as much force as they could muster in their adrenaline fueled state to plunge the kunai into their chests.

_**PLORKK!**_

_**SCHLUK!**_

With the deed done, they both felt the life of them slowly drain away, as they could only muster enough energy to move slightly. Though they couldn't see the damage done to themselves, they could see it on the other.

Both kunais ended up hilt-deep into their chests, easily puncturing many veins and arteries and spilling blood everywhere from the wound, along with them feeling the cold embrace that was the metal from their chest cavity. With all the blood slowly, yet surely flowing out of their body, it was a certain death, they would be unable to go to the hospital and survive, and it would be an unwanted miracle if they did survive.

Then they probably be placed under suicide watch and under constant watch and be confined to the torment of life once again.

"Thank... you... for being my friend." Naruto wheezed out, coughing up a copious amount of blood and splattering the floor even more and if with the kunai seemingly sinking deeper into his chest. He had just enough energy and life in him to see that Anko was also having trouble breathing.

"No... problem." Flashing one more bloody smile, Anko and Naruto stopped breathing, and with their skin rapidly turning pale along with the combined blood of theirs mingling together on the couch, staining it forever, along with the rotting floorboards.

They died hand in hand, and even their blood proved the friendship and raw love between them, as it slowly formed into a bloody heart as they both fell silent... forever.

***DARK PART OVER - SORRY IF IT WAS HARD TO READ***

* * *

Naruto and Anko both expected to see a black abyss and have no sense of feeling from any of their senses for the rest of eternity, however, that was not the case.

As they both suddenly found themselves in a dull gray area, that seemed to ripple constantly, and the faint sounds of chattering and steps could be heard from all around them. As they continued to look around, eventually, their gaze landed onto each other once again, and in a flash, Anko was there hugging Naruto, with spectral tears flowing from her spectral figure.

"Oh, Naruto." She murmured out, her voice was heavily muffled by his own spectral figure, now that he could see his hands, as they had a surreal glow to them. He could also hear the faint echo in her voice, reaffirming that they were definately dead. Voices weren't normally echoed withouth the use of a voice enhancement device or jutsu.

"Anko." He murmured, hugging her as well, and placing his head in the crook of her neck as he continued to hug his best friend, in both life and death.

The hug conveyed all the love that they had for each other, even in death as they both were like that for who knows how long, before they eventually broke it and Anko stepped back a bit, however, she kept a grip on Naruto's hand, something which he was thankful for, but didn't voice it, as Anko probably knew the effect it had on him.

"Where are we, Anko?" Naruto asked, gazing around in the awfully dull place that constantly rippled like a drop of water kept on splashing on it.

"I don't know..." She answered truthfully, she didn't have an idea on what this place was or where they even were.

_**"Hmmm, two troubled and... tainted souls."**_

The deep and grumbly voice that spoke sent the hairs on the back of their necks to stand at attention, even causing Naruto's teeth to chatter violently as he felt something wash over him, he quickly gazed at Anko and saw that she was jerking her head around sporadically, trying to see who spoke or what caused it.

_**"Such a shame, two souls so young, yet so tainted to be in my domain."**_

This time, they truly felt like they were being watched, so they spun around as quickly as they could - which wasn't fast at all considering they felt frozen from the power they felt radiating around them. However, once they turned around, they met a sight that would be burned into their spectral eyes for the rest of time.

Floating a few inches of the ground was a large, creepy, yet powerful spectral figure that looked like it belonged out of a horror story.

It was a translucent, gaunt spectre with a demonic visage that truly brought out the creepiness factor. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy, white hair, from which two red horns protrude, as well as purple-coloured skin. It is draped in a large white kimono and carries a set of prayer beads, however, its mouth is revealed to be full of sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue that is flickering in and out of its mouth, causing a small hissing noise.

_**"Ah, the bringer of peace; Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**_ His voice was deep and it felt like he was commanding such respect without even vocally speaking it, it felt like their instincts... or what ever was left of them demanding that they obey them. However, then his deadly visage landed onto Anko, and she looked paler than usual despite being a spectre of her body. _**"Anko Mitarashi, bearer of the Curse Mark from Orochimaru, friend of Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to my domain of Limbo.**_

It suddenly caught up to Naruto with what the translucent, demonic figure said about him, and he was curious, he never heard of those parts, "Wait! What do you mean 'Bringer of Peace' and 'Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi'?" He asked the large figure slowly floating over to them.

A deep, booming chuckle was heard that visibly sent shivers down their spectre bodies. _**"Child, what I mean is that you are the jailor for the Kyuubi, the one that attacked the village of Konohagakure twelve years ago, where the Yondaime Hokage sealed it in you with the help of yours truly-"**_ He spoke in a rather arrogant tone of voice as he did a mock bow, before he quickly added on, his grin seemingly becoming wider with each syllable, _**"-and, you were destined to become the paragon of peace for the Elemental Nations, believing in Peace and Love and not War and Power, however, it seems that Kami overlooked a small detail, and that is 'Human Nature' as evident of youself and Anko being here right now, dead and not alive."**_

Naruto seemed to be gobsmacked as he took in the information, just his luck, of course he happened to have the worst possible luck, the fact that he wasn't overreacting right now was due to his fear of the pressure that was surrounding him and the fact that he was already dead, so it didn't concern him anymore. His entire life has been one major fuck-up after another, and it all started when he was yet a child.

Anko however, was looking into details more carefully, the fact that he said 'help from yours truly' meant that he was there and helped with the sealing, then her brain was quickly connecting the dots after the stories of how the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed himself in order to seal the beast that attacekd the village. Now she knew who was floating in front of them. "Sh-Shinigami-sama." She muttered out, her eyes wide and whitted out as her spectral body basically folded in on itself when she tried to bow.

Naruto's eyes widened as well, he was quiet literally within the presence of one of the Holy Trinity, so he quickly followed Anko, ignoring the tingly sensation that was occuring within his body.

The Shinigami raised a non-existent eyebrow at the reception, he surely would have expected more, however, being an entity for as long as he has been, he probably has seen everything.

_**"Rise."**_ He simply said, wathcing the two spectres in front of him unfold from themselves, but was looking slightly interested in the way that they were acting, almost like they were shivering and convulsing. It wasn't his doing, as he let go of the pressure when he did a mock bow. _**'Interesting, yet another thing to piss Kami off. The pleasure.' **_He thought to himself, his grin widening at the thought of pissing his counterpart off like this, like he did many years ago.

"Uhm, Shinigami-sama, why are we here?" Anko questioned, getting her brain wrapped around things better, she too, ignored the tingly sensation that was happening all throughout her spectral body.

_**"Simple. To be judged."** _He said, watching the two of them carefully, however, when he recieved blank looks coming from them, he nerely grumbled to himself about kids losing humor. **_"Although, that would be the case. I cannot send you to Kami's domain, as your souls are tainted by evil, those you will be sent to Hell, where Yami, or Lucifer as he goes resides."_**

"What do you mean, we are going to Hell!?" Naruto yelled out to the Death God, ignoring the look that Anko was sending him. "How are we tainted!?" He yelled once again, his spectral body rapidly gaining a reddish hue to it.

_**"Simple, really."**_ Shinigami merely rolled his shoulders, and pointed to Naruto,_** "Your soul has bonded with the Kyuubi and if you were to pass into the Pure World, would be ripped apart by the pureness, so Hell it is to you."**_ He said, a dangerous glint in his eye, before he pointed to Anko, who was looking scandalized at the fact the God said she was tainted by evil, and she was still a virgin, so not tainted like that, _**"Your soul has bonded with the piece left by Orochimaru, thus cannot enter the Pure World for the same reason... and of course, you both commited many sins, one of them being suicide, thus cannot pass on either."**_

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second, it was annoying that he couldn't pass on to the Pure World, he didn't want to be anywhere near Kami, the person who decided to fuck his life over so badly, the fact that he bonded to the beast was a scary thought, but ultimately thought of all the things he could do if he could ever return to the mortal realm. So he let a rather vulpine looking grin split his face as his eyes flashed a dangerous scarlet color.

Anko meanwhile, looked absolutely disgusted with herself at the thought of her former sensei's soul bonding with hers. To think all the time for revenge against him, and he had a very piece of his own soul in her... maybe that was how she kept on missing him, because he knew she was coming!

_**"Now, that is enough, I have a job to do, so ta-ta. You might find some changes happening to your bodies when you fall."**_ Shinigami said, floating higher into the air before a demonic looking portal that was brimming with malice appeared behind Anko and Naruto, _**"Oh, and there are no rules in Hell. Have fun... or don't, I don't care."**_

With a simple wave of his spectral hand, he forced the souls back near the portal, where it suddenly whirred to life and was sucking them in with enough force to probably destroy a mountain easily. The Shinigami merely floated away, ignoring the screams that was coming from Naruto and Anko at the fact they were being sucked through the portal and into Hell.

He was going to indulge himself with a drink for denying the Child of Light and his friend into the Pure World, then rub it into Kami's face, as Kami had no jurisdiction over Hell, that was Lucifer's job.

It felt good to do that every once in a while.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, let me know what you thought of this chapter, once again, I am sorry if it was too dark for you. This is for ages 13 and up, as it will contain lots of swearing, lewd remarks and adult themes.**

**Don't forget to leave a Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**Forgive the spelling mistakes, if you spot any, let me know and I will fix them up. Thank you.**

**Like I mentioned, this might turn into a Harem fic, as it is in Hell, so there are no morals or rules/obligations to follow. If you haven't seen Hazbin Hotel, do so, it is funny and amazing so far.**

**Naruto will be a Kyuubi demon-humanoid, meaning he will have ears and nine tails, while Anko will be a Snake Demon, only fitting for her due to her summons, flexibility and her Cursed Mark.**

**If this story doesn't do well, then I will take it down in a few days, and if it does well, then I will leave it up for you to enjoy more.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pentagram City

**Naruto's Hazbin Hotel Adventures**

**Welcome to another chapter of this story. Now, I will admit, I was not expecting to get as many reviews as I did for the first chapter for this story, as Hazbin Hotel is rather new, and only has one episode, along with one episode of a side story - Helluva Boss. Speaking of which, Helluva Boss is in the same universe and area and time as Hazbin Hotel, so of course it will be in the story as well.**

**This story will be 'Dark' with the amount of blood, gore and adult themes, however, I will try to lighten it up with the adult humor / normal humor.**

**Remember, this is Hell, there is no such thing as 'Rules, Morals or Correctness'. So expect underage things to happen, such as Romance and Drinking.**

**Rated \- M for Dark Themes, Adult Themes, Adult Language and Humor, Blood and Gore**

**Crossover \- Naruto x Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss**

* * *

**_KuronoDono12_: I am glad that you are looking forward to this story and Naruto/Hazbin Hotel x-overs, it has a lot of potential as a crossover. Anko's Demon Form will be revealed this chapter, so, read on. Also, I love the stories you make.**

**_hero of time45_: I will try see what I can do with Vaggie, since it is basically confirmed that she is lesbian and doesn't trust men. Charlie is Bi, so it will be easier to work with.**

**_Guest (You know who you are)_: Bijuu's will be considered as some of the more powerful beings in Hell and had some relationship with Lucifer in the past.**

**_Yano Uzumaki_: Thank you for the review. It was very hard for me to write that little segment, as I have been in that situation before, when I was struggling earlier on in the year. I do hope that you are better and are not in that state of mind anymore. Anyway, if it comes to being a Harem, which people are wanting for it to happen, I will just see what happens, if the majority of people want either Charlie or Vaggie to be in the Harem, I will work on it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Pentagram City**

The feeling of falling long distances wasn't really in ones bucket list, especially when they were either scared of heights or just didn't like being off the ground itself, however, for Anko and Naruto, who had both recently had a run in with one of the Holy Trinity, and that being the Shinigami, it was miles better to be falling from great distances - despite the tingling and burning sensation ripping through their bodies - then being face to face with the Shinigami.

As it was currently, they could see a bright red filling the area, with many more darker colors flying by, even some oddly shaped signs if they focused through the sheer amount of pain they were feeling. It was so bad that they couldn't even scream or whimper in distress. It felt like their bodies were being ripped apart molecule by molecule and stiched back together, along with burning sensations ripping through their nervous system.

_**THUD!**_

_**THUD!**_

The sudden impact of the cold, hard ground was powerful enough to kick up a swirl of oddly colored dust particles - purple in color - and formed two oddly shaped, near human craters as it did so. The only difference in one of them was that there were nine tail-like shapes potruding from the body, along with an imprint of ears being on top of the head placement.

"Ouch..." Naruto grumbled out, blinking his eyes a few times and wincing from the pain and trying to hide a grimace on his features as he felt the pain rocket through his body, now it was a combination of slight tingling and bone crunching pain from the fall. He was still surprised he was alive from the fall.

As his vision became clear once more, he was greeted with a deep red sky, one that looked eerily similar to the colour of fresh blood, along with a lighter red something in the sky, it looked to be pointed, but he couldn't see the entire thing from his current position in the ground. Groaning to himself, he heard the muffled murmurs of Anko, as he could easily hear her voice, as they were so used to each other, but he was oddly surprised to hear a slight hiss escaping whenever she pronounced the letter 'S'. He was also surprised that he could seemingly hear better now, however, he chalked it up to the 'bonding' that apparently went on.

Placing his hands at the edges of the crater, finding himself further down than he thought, then it came to him. His hands looked different, in fact, they didn't look like normal hands at all. While they still held resemblance to normal, human hands, they had a certain animal-like quality with the claws extending and digging into the crusty ground, solidifying his grip, he also noticed that his skin colour got tanner, which was odd, considering he was rather pale before he died, and his skin seemed to be nearing a yellowish-orange colour.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he proceeded to heave himself from the ground, finding that he suddenly had more strength than he thought he did, and managed to fling himself out of the crater he made and flopped onto the ground again, this time, face first. _'Great...'_ He thought to himself, thanking whatever unholy that Anko didn't see that, he would never be able to live it down.

Once more, and hopefully being the second time lucky, he pushed himself up from having an intimate moment with the ground. As he stood up straighter, he noticed that he had more weight to him, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see nine swishing, fluffy tails, and felt as though something was poking from his lower back region. He also took note of how the tails were the exact same color as his skin, which was a yellowish-orange colour with deep red tips, and they seemed to have a mind on their own and felt like extra limbs, which was somewhat uncomfortable at the moment.

"Well, I was expecting something a lot... worse than this." He spoke out, taking note of how his voice seemed to be more deeper and had a husky quality to it. He tilted his head upwards, and seeing two rather large, yet fluffy ears atop his head, being a lighter shade of yellow with seemingly pinkish-red insides to them. Bringing his clawed hands up to his new appendages on his head, he felt the wierd sensation of pleasure wash over him as he gently scratched at them, causing him to quickly bring his hands away. _'Odd, it seems that I can feel sensations when my ears come into contact with something... I wonder if my tails are the same.'_

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he brought his attention to his surroundings once more. Living where he did and how he was treated in Konohagakure left a rather deep sense of paranoia in him, which in turn lead him to develop some spacial awareness, although it seemed to be shot to all living hell down here with all the new sensations coursing through his body.

Seeing that no one was around, from what he could see, he allowed himself to relax slightly, and take in the view of the deep red sky, with a deep red... moon - if he had to guess - that had a rather demonic looking star on it, _'Pentagram, if I remember correctly from that book I found.'_ He added in, the pentagram on the surface of the moon seemed to be slightly lighter than the deep red sky, even the clouds seemed to be an angry, blood red color or a deep violet color on the angle, and the fact there was a massive pentagram with circles on the outer ring in the sky further solidified where they were.

In Hell. Where in Hell? It was anyone's guess... at least there could be an adventure for this place, it was new to them afterall.

And there was definately going to be no sunshine and rainbows in this place.

"Where are we?" He murmured out, mainly to hear his voice once again, which he was already getting accustomed to and enjoying more than his voice when he was alive, which was scratchy and somewhat girly.

He squinted his eyes as he spotted things in the distance, while it may be blurred, either from the distance they were at compared to the items he saw, or from the air quality and how poor it is. He did see some large grayish-black structures with reflective yellow on them, and those would be the best place to start searching on where they were in Hell, at least it would be shelter of some sort.

"Naruto, a little help here?" The slight hissing voice of Anko broke him out of his little lookout of his surroundings, and he made his way over towards the second human shaped crater, with some difficulty due to the added tail appendages and extra height he seemed to gain.

Naruto took notice how there might not be extra appendages on Anko, as it didn't show in the crater, unlike what his made.

Although, he was a little concerned about the hissing noise that Anko was making, he wasn't sure if that was her doing it on purpose, or if she was injured.

Coming to the edge of the crater, he saw the outstretched hand of Anko, along with the general outline of her body figure within the crater, and seeing nothing too drastic of a change, grabbed her arm and heaved her out of the crater, making sure that he didn't use too much of his newfound strength.

As Anko was pulled up from the crater and he was able to see her body fully, for the first time after the little fiasco with the Shinigami earlier, he had a little bit of trouble finding the differences on Anko, however, once he set a closer eye on some of the details of her, he saw some of the changes that happened, along with one glaringly obvious one.

Anko seemed to have grown an inch or two and seemed much more mature and womanly than she did when she was alive, along with her body gaining more of a tan, leaving her skin to be a rather jealous provoking skin colour of bronze. Her figure didn't seem to change, maybe apart from the small addition to her bust size and firmness, along with maybe extra meat on her hips and thighs. Around her eye sockets and nose, she gained some dark green scales that were highlighted with a lighter green tint to them.

Speaking of her eyes, while her pupil-less brown eyes remained, her sclera, which was white when they were both alive, turned to a vivid, bright yellow, with hints of toxic green around the edges of her pupil-less eyes. It definately added to her deadly factor and added some more exotic factor to her body.

As Naruto's gaze travelled downwards, he saw that along her arm, more scales were shown, being the exact same coloration as the ones around her eye sockets and nose, he also noted that her fingers seemed to have gained some webbing around the base of them. So, he presumed that she took on some features of a snake or reptile, and thus made her a snake demon or lizard demon of sort, while he was a Kyuubi-demon, if his tails were anything to go by.

All in all, she looked rather exotic thanks to these changes, not that he didn't think her body was bad when they were alive, he just thought that this one suited her a little bit more.

"Thanks_ss_." She said, and with that, Naruto gained another piece of evidence of her demon kind, as when she opened her mouth, he saw a rather healthy colored forked tongue that whipped in the air before retracting back in her mouth, along with two large fangs coming down to her lower lip, that were concealed when her mouth was closed. Now that he could hear the voice more clearly, he thought that they voice suited her a lot, it sounded a bit more exotic and cute.

"No problem. So... here we are, in Hell... and it is not as bad as I was expecting." Naruto said, gesturing to his surroundings, causing Anko to follow his gesture and look around for herself, and he saw her eyes widen proportionally, before returning to a near cold and neutral stare.

"Indeed, I thought it would be a bit more... darker and s_ss_hittier." Anko said, her tongue forking out of her mouth as she continued to look around and took a deep breath, taking in the air of the place, which thankfully didn't smell like brimstone or rotten food, which was her hidden fear about the place, "Oh, by the way, I like the change your body went through." She added on as an after thought, looking at Naruto's new body with some glee in her eyes.

Simply rolling his eyes at the way she was taking in his new body, he then noticed that they weren't wearing the most suitable clothing.

Anko was dressed in a simple shirt that looked to be a size too small for her, due to her added height, along with it struggling to contain the extra perkiness to her breasts, so it hitched up, revealing her toned belly to any onlookers and a simple pair of white lace panties that were now smudged gray from the ground they fell in.

He was dressed in the remains of his tattered orange shorts that were significantly darker than his new skin tone, along with tearing due to the added muscle he got from his body, and what appears to be some scraps of cloth around his upper body - which he noticed filled out a bit more - he frowned at that, he needed new clothes, although the priority was definately clothes for her, as they were in Hell and she was a female, and who knows what kind of people... well... demons were in here.

"Well, any idea where we are in Hell?" Anko asked, although with her state of dress, she felt comfortable like this around Naruto, due to him being her friend - even if death - but she was feeling an odd connection to him that she couldn't think why that was the case, however, the thought of another man... demon thing looking at her in this state of dress was enough to send a cold shiver down her spine and a bad taste in her mouth, almost like she ate something rotten.

"Sadly, no, I do not know where we are." Naruto answered the question, taking a brief glance at the form of Anko, who was shivering lightly. He just hoped that she wasn't cold blooded now, that would be something they need to be careful of, "However, in that direction there seem to be some type of shelters, we can check there first." Naruto answered, pointing in the area of the large grayish-black pillars.

Turning around and seeing where he was pointing to, Anko nodded her head, trying to lower her shirt downwards to at least try and cover her scantily clad lower half, with no result, "Naruto." She begun, turning around and looking down towards him, still finding it funny that she was taller than him, "If we s_ss_ee a dead body, I am stealing the pants and anything els_s_e of value."

Instead of looking scandalised from the idea of Anko, Naruto merely nodded his head at that statement. It would be better for Anko to have pants on, no matter what so she didn't feel uncomfortable, along with trying to get something of value so they know where to start in Hell. They knew that there was no such things of rules or morals in Hell, so why bother showing compassion towards the dead... well, double dead anyway.

With that said and done, Anko came in closer to Naruto, nerely snuggling with the smaller boy, and enjoying the warmth that was being emitted from his body.

They needed to make their way towards the large pillars, and hopefully they can scavenge some things to help them along the way.

* * *

Coming up to the, what they now know as a town, considering the sign earlier said 'Welcome to Pentagram City', something which both made Anko and Naruto giggle a little at the rather bland name for it, and considering that there was a massive pentagram in the sky, they really would have thought that it would have been named something else.

Oh well, at least it would be easy to remember, and would be considered there home for however long that they survived as demons for.

During the rather large walk, which took them a long time, however, since they didn't know how time worked in Hell or even know of the time they started, they couldn't place the exact time it took them to complete the journey.

Along the way towards the city, they came upon a few dead bodies of demons, some of them looking like they were brutally murdered, from the amount of damage that was done and from how some of them seemed to be missing a couple of limbs, one even was missing a head. So someone was really out for that demon. Making use of what they were planning to do, they did see if they could loot anything of value from the bodies.

It didn't help much, they got a couple of weird green notes, that almost felt like paper in there hands, some of them had the number '1' and others had the number '5' on them. While they didn't know what it was, they took it anyway, since all bodies seemed to carry something like that around, and it may prove useful to have. Another thing was that Anko kept to her word, and stole the pants from one of the rotting corpses, it was also presumably a female demon, as it had a rather bountiful chest and figure of one.

So now, Anko was wearing a pair of jeans that didn't fit her all that well, so she just got the waistband of the pair of jeans and folded it in on itself, making tighter around her waist and keeping it from falling down her body.

"Well... at least they have that in Hell." Anko said, her eyes glued to the massive building that was towering over the nearby ones, along with having bright, LED signs near the top of the building with a rather... erotic billboard, further contrasting the pink and gray colors compared to the red background of the sky.

Following where Anko was looking, a quick blush formed on Naruto's face as he landed on what she was looking at.

The building was a porn building. While Naruto may be young, he grew up in the Red Light District, near the brothels of the area, so of course he knew what the act was, along with the fact that he made a dangerous mistake in asking Anko for why people do it so often to people they don't love, which then resulted in him having all sorts of different explanations, including 'The Talk' when he was just ten years old.

He couldn't look anywhere near Anko or any other woman for a solid week for that, he just became to embarrassed for it.

"Um, Anko, what does that mean, on the clock tower?" Naruto asked, pointing a little further away from the porn studio, where a massive clock tower was situated that showed the time... which they could not read for the life of them, along with having some rather freaky clock hands placed in the middle of yet another pentagram. However, it wasn't the time that intrigued them, it was the fact that it had bright pink writing, saying something about a 'Next Cleanse' and under in the small squares underneath, the number '004' was displayed proudly.

Squinting her eyes at the target, she shrugged her shoulders before looking over at Naruto, "I don't know, but whatever it is_ss_, it can't be good. S_ss_omething doesn't feel right with that." She simply answered, before quickening her pace and walking further into the city, "Now come on, we need to find sssomewhere to s_ss_tay or find out what these green paper things we picked up mean."

Naruto nodded his head at that statement, from what Anko said previously about whatever the clock tower meant by 'Next Cleanse' it sent shivers down his spine, like the thing was something not to be taken lightly or it might result in death... again.

* * *

As they roamed through the streets of Pentagram City, they witnessed that the streets - while looking nearly destroyed and unkept - were rather busy with daily life, although, if they looked closely enough, they saw that some of the demons were panicking more than others - judged by the way they kept looking over their shoulder or even jumping at the slightest of noises.

It was interesting to see that every single demon was different, whether it be in shape, form, size and even coloring. Some demons may have been the same species, but at least they had different characteristics to differentiate between the two, which might have made it easier in finding them, as everyone had a unique personality to them. However, what made the duo the most nervous was the fact that they were in Hell, and all of these people must have commited a sin or be tainted by something to be here.

So they were possibly walking past, near or even side-by-side to a serial killer, rapist, murderer, cannibalist, drug addict or even someone like them, a fellow suicide victim. It was a rather chilling thought that they were surrounded by these types of demons. So they made it their goal to avoid any and all conflict or annoyance with them, as it may not be the smartest idea when it comes to that.

Another thing that was annoying them and making them queasy was the smell. It was a terrible smell, like a mixture or rotten eggs, spoilt milk and moldy cheese all rolled together and added with a lingering smell of decomposition and blood added on top. With their new senses - that were far better now then when they were human - wsa extremely sensitive and could pick it up easily. It was so bad that they had to breath through their mouths and basically try and blocking their nose without showing they were actually doing that.

Showing weakness in Hell was probably a bad idea.

Although, what he found odd was the fact that some of the demons they did pass were looking at him weirdly - looking at him in a mixture of fear and curiosity - he could have sworn that one of the female demons, who definately looked like a prostitute from the way she was dressed, looking at him with her eyes shining in intense lust. However, he was quickly dragged away by Anko, who was looking pissed off for reasons Naruto could not understand.

She wasn't even being looked at until she grabbed hold of his hand, and the looks of fear turned to her, as some of the other male demons instantly looked away once they spotted her grab hold of his arms. He could have sworn that he heard a mutter near him, _'Damn, she got him.'_

However, that was not the time nor place to think about what had just happened recently, as they were now trying to find a place to get some new clothing, as Naruto was starting to feel a little self-conscious about his clothing from the way other demons were staring at him.

"Well, we s_ss_till need to figure out what the green notes_ss_ are." Anko pointed out, holding up a small wad of the green bills, as she gazed to him, then back to the green notes in her hand.

"It could be something like Ryo, although we might want to make certain of that." Naruto said, bringing out his own little wad that he managed to scavenge off the corpses they found near the outskirts of the city. His gaze lingered around the area, trying to find a demon that didn't look ferocious and seemed nice enough to ask, "Oh, she seems nice." Naruto stated, before grabbing Anko's arm causing her to 'eep' at the sudden contact before dragging her over the street and near a demon that wore stripped pink and had... four gloved arms.

The demon that they were approaching is a tall, slim demon with fluffy white hair and pink details upon her body, including a pink heart on the back of his head. While both of his irises are pink, his right eye has a white sclera with a pupil, whereas his left eye has a dark sclera and no pupil. He also possesses sharp teeth with one golden fang.

His clothes consist of a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bowtie, a thin black choker, pink gloves followed by a black miniskirt and long black thigh high heel boots.

"Excuse me, miss." Naruto called out, making his way with Anko and stopping a few steps away from the said demon, keeping out of arms reach in case of any trouble that were to arise.

Looking around, confused, the pink-loving demon looked around for a second, before his mismatched eyes landed on the duo, the look that he had on his face was definately not happy or jolly, in fact, he looked annoyed, "You talking to me?" He asked, pointing to himself with one of his arms, seeing the nod that the duo did, he narrowed his eyes at them, "Well, excuse me! I am in fact a man. Unless you are into that sort of stuff?" His voice quickly changed from one of anger to one of a odd and weird seductive undertone as he inched his way closer to Naruto, two of his arms outstretching in his direction as the other two were placed on his chest.

"Wait, you're a man!?" Anko yelled, looking gobsmacked at the relevation, which was the same as Naruto as his jaw dropped at that. He really did look like a female, "We thought that you were a girl, from the way you looked and the way you dress_ss_ed." She pointed out, her forked tongue flicking out of her mouth.

"Ah, toots. You should know that presuming is rude, although, that doesn't stop it from happening." The pink wearing demon pointed out, before leaning over and placing one of his arms on his own waist and jutting out his hip, "So, what the fuck do you want? I'm guessing it is not for a fun time?" He added in, looking annoyed once again as some some curses slipped from his mouth.

Naruto unaffected by the curse sliping from the demons mouth, quickly shook his head at that, and tried to mollify the annoyed demon, "Sorry for presuming, and, uh, we want to know what these are." Apologising for the presumption of the spiders gender, he quickly brought out the small wad of notes.

Raising a curious eyebrow at the apologising, his mind quickly went to the patron at the 'Happy Hotel', it seems as though that those two might get along well, especially with how he acted. Although, when he turned his attention to where the nine-tailed fox hybrid was holding up, and his jaw dropped in dumbfoundment, "Wait, wait, wait!" He called out, waving his arms frantically in front of him, "You mean to tell me, that you have no idea what money is? Didn't you have these sorts of things when you were alive?"

Anko raised an eyebrow at that, it seems as though Naruto was correct in presuming that the notes were a form of currency, however, seeing Naruto looking at the green notes in amazement, something that made her snort in amusement at the way he acted over something new, she quickly answered the demon, who looked on the verge of having a dramatic collapse, "No, we s_ss_imply had coins where we were from. I'm guessing this_ss_... money, is_ss_ only in notes_ss_ here?" She questioned.

The multi-armed demon looked scandalized, before quickly changing to annoyance as he palmed his face, with two hands, "Oy vey." He muttered out, before bringing one of his hands from his face and looking the bronze-skinned snake demoness in the eye, "Listen, a small run down, notes are important, they range from a dollar notes, all the way up to one hundred dollar notes, of course a dollar being the cheapest and the one hundred being the rarest and most expensive, with those notes, you can buy yourself something nice."

Naruto seemingly coming out of his daze at the end of the small explanation about the notes and currency, quickly made his way up to the multi-armed demon and excitedly shook his hand, although he made sure that his claws didn't sink into the arm of said demon. _'Need to see if I can change them to normal hands'_ He idly thought, before speaking out to the demon, "Thank you, Mr. multi-armed demon!" He quickly spoke out, his tails swishing behind him excitedly and his ears twitching in joy atop of his head. Once he brought himself out of the surprise handshake, he quickly turned to Anko, excitement shinning in his eyes as he quickly grabbed onto her arm, "Come on!"

With a sharp tug, Naruto was off down the street, dragging Anko behind him.

"Hey! I am a spider demon! Don't forget it!" The now known spider demon yelled out, cupping his hands around his face to further amplify his voice. Although, when they were out of sight, he sighed to himself and looked at the gloved hand that was brought into the handshake, "He and crazy, happy lady will get along fine. Both are so exciteable and happy." He muttered to himself, before rolling his shoulders and placing on a rather... suave smile as he spotted a potential person to get some money from. "Although, they both weren't bad looking." He muttered to himself, and started to make his way towards the person he set his eyes on.

* * *

Looking outside a window, and looking down upon the bustling streets of Pentagram City, a woman was lost in thought, as her eyes were glazed over and unfocussed to her surroundings. She was thinking of things, all the things that have happened to her, along with what she has experienced with her time here.

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

Grumbling to herself, she looked over her shoulder, revealing a slitted eye that was glowing with power as her ears drooped down slightly, "Come in!" She called out, her voice rather melodious and had an undertone of seductive influence.

The large, gleaming double doors that had different shapes of eyeballs as the decoration opened up, without much of a sound, and from behind the door, in came a woman that was considered drop dead gorgeous and walked with a slight sway to her hips and an air of elegance and hidden power surrounded the woman.

The woman in question was tall, exceeding most of the populace of Pentagram City, and had pale skin that seemed to shine under the dim lighting of the room, and had luscious, long blonde hair, sharp, black eyeliner and silverish eyes that held wisdom and power within them, along with a hint of lust as she gazed at the woman. Her most distinguishing physical characteristic is a pair of horns that are red in color and curve to the back of her head.

She was wearing clothing that was fit for the rich, she was wearing a strapless black dress that stopped at her knees, and covered her cleavage, along with having a one piece lace underclothing that covered most of her body, barring the neck - which had a small black choker around it - and face, which was flawless and wasn't touched by a single wrinkle or mark. She was wearing a pair of designer black heels that gave another bout of sexiness to her hour-glass shaped figure.

"Dear." She greeted, her voice was soft, yet held a seductive undertone to it, much like the woman who she was speaking to, "A little birdie told me that a nine-tailed demon was spotted, along with a snake demon." She said, inching closer towards the woman whose face was set in an unreadable emotion, even her eyes weren't giving anything away.

"I see." She added, moving a lock of her deep red hair out of her eyeline and gazed at the blonde woman, "Well, we have some time alone, why don't we enjoy ourselves?" She asked, her slitted eyes gleaming in lust as she drunk in the figure of the blonde woman.

Placing a hand upon her chest, she looked to the red-haired demon with mock surprise, "Dear, you read my mind. If you want, we can use some of the more _kinky_ items." She basically whispered in the ears of the red-headed demoness, which recieved a rather lecherous grin in reply.

The blonde woman was quickly dragged away to another room, where the entrance to that room was quickly shut and the clicking of the lock was heard.

If anyone was to be near that room, they would hear the moans and groans of two grown demon women, although they probably wouldn't survive to tell the tale.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you liked this chapter. If you want the more pronounced 'S' to stop, just let me know, as you can tell, I added the extra 'S's in itallics, so you can tell that Anko's doing it.**

**So, Naruto and Anko have got some money and made it to Pentagram City, and have already met Angel Dust, not that they know his name or anything.**

**Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite. If you spot any spelling mistakes, let me know and I will fix them.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Purge

**Naruto's Hazbin Hotel Adventures**

**Hello guys, thank you for the continued support for not only this story, but for the others as well. This will be the final update that I will do for 2019, as I am about to move houses, so it will be a hassle to write additional chapters, however, I will once again be trying to stick to my 'Once or Twice' a month schedule. Of course, chapters for Determined Knight, Jaded Harbinger, Rise of the Gray Lord and Twisted Hero will return.**

**I am going to keep on saying this, but, this story is M rated, and not suitable for younger readers, as it contains Adult Themes and Languages!**

**Crossover - Naruto x Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss.**

**Author Update 13th December 2019: Sorry for the long wait for the chapter, I was busy moving house and doing everything that comes with it, mainly being unpacking into the new house and helping clean up the old one... living in a two story house that had five rooms on each floor and cleaning it wasn't easy.**

**17/12/2019: Quick message to wish you a merry Christmas... or merry/happy whatever you celebrate. :)**

**21/12/2019: Sorry about taking such a long time to upload this chapter, our country is currently in the middle of a heatwave, with the average temperature being 39 degrees Celsius or 102.2 degrees Fahrenheit, along with having 16 bushfires burning around the country, three of which is dangerously close to our town.**

* * *

**Hail Lord Archanfel:**** Thank you for the opinion on the hissing for Anko, I will probably do what you said and what many others have thought and only have the hissing be pronounced when she is mad or upset. It did get annoying to write all the time, and I am sure it was rather annoying to read.**

**Gem Ninja:** **I am considering it, however, I don't know who will be more suitable for it. Although, I technically didn't add Helluva Boss out of nowhere, as it is part of the Hazbin Hotel universe/setting and time, as Loona can be seen watching Charlie's song.**

**TheFoxSummoner Clan-Head:** **Thank you, I am glad th****at you are enjoying this story. Since you don't want to get spoiled and find out, well, I guess you will have to find out about the other nine showing up.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Purge**

It had been a long, tedious couple of days for Naruto and Anko. After learning what the green notes they had - called Dollars or Bucks as some demons called them - thanks to the wierd looking pink and white stripped demon who seemed to be rather sarcastic and crass in nature.

With the money they scavenged, they found a clothing store and bought some new clothes, replacing their old and tattered rags that they were wearing.

Even if it wasn't exactly their style, they had to suck it up and deal with it, as they would most likely be able to get more money from the odd job or whatever they could think of. Both of them agreed upon that they wouldn't go towards prostitution, it may be easy money in some cases, but the risk of disease or infection was too high to take the chance with.

They then managed to find a cheap place to rent, from a rather old and frail looking fly demon - who really creeped them out, if they were being honest - as they spent most of their money on the clothing, food and drinks they had currently, it meant that the place they rented wasn't ideal.

It was easy to notice as the windows were cracked and chipped, along with mold was forming or growing uncontrollably around the corners of the walls and floors, the furniture was moth ridden and seemed to be decades old. It must have broken at least a dozen health code violations and should have been taken down or repaired a long time ago, but it was Hell, and no one really cared about the trivial things.

They swore that it was also located near a pub or brothel, as it had a foul lingering smell in the general area, and it definately didn't smell of mold.

However, the most ominous part that they were currently experiencing was the clocktower, that loomed above the city like it was about to bring the plague. When they first arrived in Pentagram City, it was displaying the number '4' proudly, however, now as days passed, it was produly displaying the number '0' bright and square in the middle of the plates, along with it playing an odd chime, which seemed for too cheery for Hell to have, almost like it was taunting the citizens below.

Although, a couple of things that Naruto and Anko learned was the day/night cycle. It was challenging at first to spot, however, as they became more aware of the activities that the demons did, they learned that when the sky seemed to be lighter than normal, along with the odd moon shape in the sky was a wee bit darker, it meant that it was day time, and when the sky was darker and the moon was lighter, it was night time.

It also helped that during the day, or when the sky was lighter, the moon didn't have a pentagram on it, and when it was night time, it had the Pentagram on it. It was wierd, but at least it helped them learn the day/night cycle.

They could also read the time on the clock now, as they managed to find a library which was free entry, and learned that the odd symbols on the clock were Roman Numerals, and each different symbol represented a number. So now, they understood the basic Roman Numerals and could read the time on the clock.

Although, when the countdown on the massive clocktower ticked down ever so slowly and tauntingly, the demons of Hell seemed to get more rattled and jittery as it lowered numerally.

When their curiosity finally broke and they asked the nearest demon to them about what it meant, they always got the same reply, "Bad things... scary beings, armed and deadly come to slaughter us."

It was safe to say, that they both needed to be ready, as it seemed as these things would kill them without sparing a second glance, and if they scared the general populace this badly, then it was safe to say that it was bad.

Hopefully, they would be safe in the run-down apartment building.

* * *

Standing by the cracked window near the loungeroom, Naruto stood by, gazing out into the quiet city - a severe contrast to what it normally is - and his eyes suddenly widened when he saw black flashes zip across the blood red sky.

His ears twitched and pricked as they picked up the horrified screaming that was tearing through the city, and it honestly frightened him.

He and Anko hadn't left the apartment since the timer first hit zero, and it was starting to get to them, they didn't like being in one place for too long, however, due to the situation, they had to keep there, unless they had a death wish.

"Anko!" Naruto called out to his companion in death, he was hoping that she was prepared in case something happened?

"What!" Came the distinct call of Anko, her voice muffled slightly by having a wall in between her and Naruto. It also seemed like she was in the kitchen, maybe preparing some food or getting a drink.

"I saw black flashes, along with the sound of terrified screeches of other demons!" He called out, moving from his spot and rushing over to the kitchen. He was going to arm himself with a knife. He may have been young, but he learnt self defense from Anko, along with picking a few things up himself while he was alive.

"S_ss_hit!" Came the hissing exclamation of Anko from the kitchen.

Naruto made his way through the narrow doorway into the kitchen by wrapping his rather large, furry apendages around his waist - almost like a belt - and unfurled them, allowing them to sway gently behind him.

The sight that greeted his eyes was that of Anko wielding two large steak knives, almost twice the size of a kunai, with a much sharper and serrated blade. Her eyes were narrowed into slits - something that happened when she was annoyed or frightened.

She was wearing a rather skin-tight tan shirt with olive green patterns scattered on it, the shirt had a dip near the collar bone, allowing Naruto a healthy view of her cleavage - which were barely contained by the skin-tight shirt -, something which she loved teasing him with on the daily. She was also wearing a dangerously low-cut skirt which was a simple black in color with white studs near the pockets and lower portion of the fabric, to top it all off, she was also wearing somethiong reminiscent of their old life, a pair of gaurded, black sandals.

As she opened her mouth to say something - she was interrupted by a loud noise, one which made both of them freeze momentarily.

_**SHATTER**_

_**CRASH**_

With a quick glance towards Naruto, Anko quickly threw one of the knives she was holding to Naruto, with the blade gleaming in bright silver as it passed through the dim light the room provided.

The unexpected move that Anko did caused Naruto to shiver, as memories from the citizens of Konohagakure flooded his mind, almost with the same thing that was currently happening, and that was having a knife flying towards his body.

However, this time, instead of the knife piercing his body and wounding him, his tails shot out from behind him, merging together and taking form of a rather large, red and furry hand, in which the knife was grabbed and held firmly in the grip.

Blinking in shock from the scene that she witnessed, Anko sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, sending Naruto an apolgetic look, "S_ss_orry. I forgot... about that incident." She said softly as she gazed at the lightly shaking form of Naruto, who was also looking at the appendage his tails formed, his ears flicking in the air slightly as the sound of something breathing erraticly was coming closer to them.

As the sounds got closer, both Naruto and Anko forced themselves to get out of their shocked state and force themselves into self-defence mode - Naruto - and Kunoichi mode - Anko - they tightened the grip on their weapons as best they could, Naruto being a bit more sloppy since he didn't practice every day in the village.

"What the hell?"

"What the fuck is that thing!?"

The responses came from Naruto and Anko respectively once they peaked their head around the corner of the doorway, and what they saw made them question if it was real and what the hell the thing was.

The thing - so elegantly called by Anko - was a massive 7' foot being, completely black in color - minus the neck, the edge of its face and horns, which were dark gray - and almost looking like it was either made from a tar-like substance or in a rather skin-tight body suit that had a gleaming quality to it. It had a set of dark gray horns - with a singular white strip on each - that curled upwards and towards the back of its head that almost made them think it was a demon.

Although that thought was quickly squashed down when they saw the bright white halo hovering a few inches above its head, it had a bright LED features - that being a mouth with a smile almost carved into it - an eye that was crossed out and most likely useless, and one eye that was purely circular with no other features to it. In its hand securely was a rather crude spear, although it was giving off an aura that made chills dance down the spine if the duo.

Sadly, the whispered shouts of horror from Anko and Naruto wasn't quiet enough, as it brought the attention to them.

Another chill went down their spines as its head twitched violently and the LED features - apart from the mouth - lit up in a deep, violent red color and the crude spear started to emit a much more powerful divine aura to it - it honestly made them feel weaker from being near it.

"Dodge the spear, I have a bad feeling about it." Anko basically commanded to Naruto, who nodded his head, agreeing with her completely.

It seemed to be a stand-still as both Anko and Naruto were standing still, watching the being that looked corrupted and constantly glitching and being very erratic in movements, and in turn, the being seemed to be waiting for them to make the first move, either that or waiting and trying to spot out any weak points that they may have.

That was quickly broken, as Anko took off a few paces to the right of Naruto, allowing themselves some space and room, further making it harder for the corrupted being from taking them both on at the same time.

Seeing the being jerk his head in the direction of Anko, Naruto made his move, with his tails still formed in a massive fist that looked like it could crumble a mountain, and the knife gripped tightly in his hand, he moved about to his left, enforcing that the being must either take to one and lose track of the other.

Somehow, the corrupted being sensing more nervous energy from Naruto put all of its glitch and violent attention towards him, allowing Anko the freedom to move around and get a better position.

In a blink of an eye, the angel that reeked of death and had the lingering smell of fresh blood was suddenly face to face with Naruto.

He almost yelped in surprise at the sudden intrusion of personal space, _'That was faster than some of the ANBU in the village!'_ He mentally exclaimed, having remembered seeing the village ops move about in their daily missions. In a moment of fright, he brought his hand around and hoped that he would be able to make some sort of slash to the body.

_**CLANG**_

Naruto momentarily blinked in shock as he saw that his rather sloppy knife swing was blocked easily by the deep black section of the crudely designed spear, although that wasn't what frightened him though.

It was the fact that the knife was now chipped and cracked around the serrated edge, making it all the more weaker and useless. _'What the!?' _His mind was racing, _'What is that thing made out of! I don't want to know what will happen if the blade touches us if that handle does that much damage on steel!' _Using the knowledge that he had gained with the damage, he quickly scanned the room for Anko, and quickly blurted out what he found. "Anko! The knife is broken! Don't let it touch any of the spear!"

"Right!" Anko called out, her sclera glowing in a vivid toxic green, completely ridding itself of any traces of yellow they had previously. In her adrenaline filled state of mind, she was tapping into something, something that she never had before, and it was showing by the rippling that was occuring on her body and seeping between the scales of her arms.

"Oi! Fucker!" She yelled out, getting the attention of the dangerous thing, as it suddenly jerked its glitchy head in a fashion that made her question if it had any bones to it, because a head wasn't meant to turn that quickly and in such an angle - it seemed owl-like.

Briefly, she saw that Naruto was being forced back by the building pressure that was being displayed, as his arms were shaking and clearly losing the game as the spear was overpowering his strength and further shattering the kitchen knife.

"Come and get it!" She taunted out, the puss that was seeping from the pores of her skin and between her scales was forming some sort of liquid protection and some was leaking onto the knife, coating it in a slight sheen of toxic green and giving it a foul smell.

* * *

Naruto was in pain, a lot of pain to be precise.

When the odd and deadly, seemingly angel-like creature if he were to judge from the halo above its head decided to push back with more strength then he was ready for and started to force its way past the stalemate it created with him, he felt contact from the spear.

It burned, it burned like acid was being lathered across his body and then whipped to make it worse.

The pain only became worse when more contact was held and was forced on his skin for a longer period of time, he would guess that it was some sort of divine energy that would specifically hurt and brutalise demons, as they were beings of pure negativity and malice, while it wouldn't hurt the angels as they were pure, and thus thedivine energy wouldn't burn them, maybe tickle them or another sort of pleasant sensation would occur to them

Gritting his teeth and pushing through the sheer amount of pain he was in, he continued to push back with as much strength he could muster - but it was all for naught, as he couldn't force the weapon back, and instead, he made it harder for himself to resist the dominance coming from the being that reeked of death and blood.

"Oi! Fucker!" Naruto heard the shout from Anko, and thankfully, he saw through the tears forming at the corner of his eyes and saw that the being now had its attention on Anko instead of himself.

It honestly creeped him out, considering the head was facing the opposite way the body was facing, yet it was still alive, in all of its glitchy glory.

"Come and get it!" He heard Anko taunt the being, it was at that time that the unrelenting pressure finally let up, nearly making him stumble forward due to the sudden shift in balance and power, however, with a sudden flash of movement, Naruto's tails found themselves planted firmly on the ground, breaking through the weakened floorboards and into the dirty surface below.

Now that he found himself firmly planted in the ground, his ears twitched as heard the being, which, he would have to guess at this point was an angle, based on the weapon and halo above its head, was making its way towards Anko. His head shot up and was caught off guard when he saw Anko for the first time since she called out.

He was captivated by the rippling effect that Anko was displaying, along with morbidly fascinated by the leaking puss that was spewing from between her scales and forming sort of liquid along her skin, and making its way onto the knife itself. He was also intrigued by the harsh, toxic green glow her sclera took.

Now that he thought about it, and took a few deep whiffs of air, he caught the faintest of aromas coming from the liquid itself, and it smelt oddly like poison, and easily overpowered the smell of lingering blood and the smell of burnt flesh.

He watched as the knife, which was coated in faintest of layers of poison come into contact with the spear, as the angel managed to maneuver itself correctly and parry the rapid swiping that Anko was causing, and he could hear the sizzling that was occuring between the wood of the handle compared to the coated blade of the knife.

_**Crack**_

_**Shink**_

In some bout of additional strength, Anko overpowered the angel, with the serrated edge of the blade tearing through the wooden handle of the spear, and carrying forward with so much momentum and force that Anko continued forward, before eventually piercing through the body of the angel.

Oh boy did it not sound pretty. It almost sounded like metal shredding another weakened metal, causing a terrible screeching sound to occur, forcing Naruto to cover his new ears to try and not make himself deaf.

Anko was more lucky, considering that she didn't get enhanced hearing, only a enhanced sense of smell.

The angel suddenly dropped the now broken spear, causing it to clatter on the ground in a heap, before its entire body combusted in magnificent purple flames that were threatening to explode past the body and was currently licking at the ground around the now burning body.

Naruto's ears pricked at a sudden noise that was coming from the being. His eyes widened at the sound.

"Anko, run! It's going to explode!" Naruto called out to his companion.

Like a rocket, Naruto's extra appendages shot out towards Anko, who seemed to be frozen in shock from the last few moments that she had experienced. Wrapping around her waist like it was another layer of warm, protective clothing.

As the beeping got louder and louder, Naruto made a mad dash towards the battered front door, not wanting to leave through the balcony as the shards of glass would become another danger and possible hazard for them. Blinking to himself, he found himself running at a much quicker pace, at speeds he didn't even think was possible for himself.

Was it some of his new abilities due to him being a demon? Or was it because of all the adrenaline rushing throughout his body and pushing it beyond his limits?

Exploding past the door and breaking it off its hinges of the entranceway, Naruto dove forward, getting as much distance from the house as possible and finding a place that looked safe to be and not in danger of the blast radius or shockwave that might follow.

Which so happened to be behind a rather broken and burnt down car that was basically all frame.

_**BOOOOM**_

The following explosion was something compared to something that a Jonin ranked ninja could pull off - if they put every single worth of their chakra into the explosion.

The shockwave itself knocked around a few loose building pieces, including a bilboard that was in use, although when it fell about fifteen feet in front of the duo, it was charred beyond recognition, no color remained, just the charred black and a horrible smell of rotten wood and burned insects.

"Hem-hem."

The sudden clearing of a throat brought Naruto's attention from the billboard, he unscrunched his nose now that it wasn't picking up the traces of the terrible smells. He looked down and was met with Anko, who somehow made her way into his arms, where he was holding her in a princess carry, and supposedly shielded her from the heat and shrapnel of the blast.

He blinked for a moment, he was sure that his tails had her. Maybe he grabbed her out of reflex when the explosion ripped through the area.

Taking a glance at Anko, he was surprised when he spotted the faint redness on her cheeks - something that brought out and contrasted against her tanned skin and scales around her eyes - along with her hair looking a bit ruffled and messy from the shockwave and wind pressure that tore through the area. Her clothing had small cuts and tears in it, probably from the one on one fight with the angel.

"Wanna put me down? Or am I going to stay like this?" She sarcastically remarked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Naruto.

Rolling his eyes at the antics that he has grown to love, he gently placed her down upon the broken asphalt and allowed her to move around herself.

"Well, damn." She muttered out, looking behind Naruto and looking at the damage that the explosion caused, and he felt intrigued to do the same.

As he turned around, his face paled slightly at the damage, and thanked his lucky stars that he heard the soud of ticking, otherwise... they might not be alive.

Where the rather crappy apartment should have been was nothing more than a smoldering crater, maybe a dozen or so feet wide and who knows how deep. It seemed that the explosion also caused other minor explosions with the pipes and gas powered heater and stove. Charred remains of concrete were scattered around in a wide radius, along with ash floating about in the sky, presumably from the furniture and clothing that was in the apartment.

The lingering smell of gas and burnt wood remained, making it rather hard to breath, however, they pushed through it, as the scene was worth it in their opinion.

However, once they were done being mesmerised by the damage that was caused, Anko suddenly shot Naruto a concerned look, along with a hint of panic filling her tone.

"Now where will we go!? We don't have any money or clothes_ss_! I am NOT living on the streets!" She exlaimed, roughly grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and shaking him, causing him to fall off balance and land on his ass, with Anko soon following as she left to much momentum on herself.

It seemed like it happened in slow motion that Naruto watched the form of Anko falling after him, he was still pinned by her, even when he was down on the asphalt and she was falling.

His body froze up, unable to do anything, even his tails seemed to have failed him as Anko came closer.

Then, it happened.

Their eyes widened, nearly popping out of their sockets as they both blushed beet red.

Their lips connected, and they were like that for a few seconds, before Anko quickly jerked her head back, eyes still wide as she turned around to hide her face - preventing Naruto from seeing her blush that could put a tomato to shame.

* * *

A few blocks down, the red headed woman from before was moving through the littered and destroyed streets of the poorer section of the city. Her nine, deep red tails were swaying ever so slightly as she held her gaze firm to what was happening in front of her.

She moved with such grace that any onlookers would have mistaken her for a princess, or some other type of royalty.

As she continued to make her way to where she sensed the massive amounts of power that was being tapped in to, which so happened to be in the same area where the explosion happened.

She flicked her gaze to her right, where she saw an angel, rasing a bloodied spear in her direction, and appearing to have set its sights on her, thinking that she was another easy kill.

She merely rolled her eyes at the pathetic being. In all of her years in Hell, she was used to these beings, so much so that they didn't catch her off guard anymore, and merely found them as annoyances.

In a flash, the angel suddenly disintergrated, leaving behind the bloodied spear - as a rather bright and intricate seal appeared behind the now pile of ash, glowing a deep red color.

"Lilith was right. These things are such annoyances. I hope her daughter is fine though." She muttered out, her voice entrancing and could easily sway the heart of any person in range of the voice - a voice that also commanded respect from lower beings.

Sniffing the air, she inhaled the scent of charred wood and a mixture of fumes. Quickening her pace and following her enhanced sense of smell to get to the area of interest. She just hoped that there were survivors in the area.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, sorry for the short chapter, but like I said in the Author Notes, moving house and dealing with a heatwave and multiple bushfires in the surrounding area takes a lot out of you.**

**Merry Christmas or Merry/Happy whatever you celebrate. This is my last upload of 2019, and I will continue with my other stories in 2020.**

**Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto's Hazbin Hotel Adventures**

**Well... here is another chapter that is probably long overdue... I haven't updated this since December 20th 2019... I was hoping that another episode or two to be released from either Hazbin Hotel or even from Helluva Boss... but it seems not, so it will be rather challenging continuing this, but I will try to do my best to continue this story, despite how rarely it will be updated.**

**Forgive me, since it has been so long since I actually touched this, and reading the story again can only do so much, so forgive me if Naruto or Anko are a bit off. Still, I do hope you enjoy. For the sake of this story, I have made it so the Elemental Nations are part of the islands of Japan, isolated from the region itself and from the other countries.**

**Anyway, it has been decided that this will be a Harem story. So, it will be a Naruto x Anko x Charlie x Vaggie.**

**I know that Vaggie is Charlie's girlfriend, but we will work with that, if you guys really want it, I can add more to the harem, with characters like Charlie's Mother, Mito, Kushina or even Cherri Bomb, who knows, maybe you have someone else in mind. The reason why for the incest options, is because it is Hell, and there ain't no morals in Hell. I would imagine that Kushina dying on the night of Naruto's birth and not being there for him at all, and now she finds him in Hell, and once she knows of the story behind it, then I would imagine her being the 'overprotective' or maybe even 'Yandere' for him. Remember, not all Yandere's are murder happy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had felt like hours had passed by since the accidental kiss had occured between Naruto and Anko, and they were currently reeling in from the sheer embarrassment they had felt ripping through their body like it was a second skin to them.

For Naruto, he felt like curling up in a ball somewhere - possibly underground - and simply die from the embarrassment, instead, he found himself on one of the pieces of metal from a vehicle that had gotten destroyed during the explosion. The fire that had surrounded had been extinguished by him, and from sitting on it, he didn't feel any pain despite the fact it was on fire and was in the blast radius from the explosion.

Even his tails were curled up and were wrapped around him like they were comforting him like they had a mind of their own - which in a way, they did... sort of.

Anko on the other hand seemed to be in a state of shock still after the little fiasco about the accidental kiss as her bronze skin had gained a slightly more reddish tone to it, and her cheeks seemed to have puffed out lightly from embarrassment. Her eyes had also gained a rather far away look, although the emotion was still clear within them, and that emotion was shock.

"A-Anko." Naruto muttered out, bringing his clawed hands down from his face and kept them by his sides as he called out to Anko.

Frowning lightly as he saw she was rather unresponsive, he moved closer towards her body. It was rather odd when he came closer to her, as he felt the heat of embarrassment flowing from her. Clicking his fingers in front of her face to try and gain a reaction - which didn't work once again - he sighed to himself, before he decided to flick her forehead, like what she used to do when they were alive and he was lost in thought.

_**FLICK**_

"Ouch..." She muttered out.

Rubbing her forehead from the flick she just recieved, she sent a light glare towards Naruto - which caused her pupils to slit-up and dilate -, before the memory of the kiss flashed within her mind which made her blush once again and look away.

"Anko-chan, I'm sorry about... that." Naruto spoke out, scratching his cheek with his hand - ignoring the small sensations that it caused to run through his body.

"N-no problem. It was just an accident." Anko replied, trying to ignore the feeling that bloomed within her chest. As she finally gained control of herself once again, along with having the small blush on her cheeks vanish, she turned around to face the place they called home.

Although, it definately wasn't a home anymore. As all that was a massive burning and rather crater that had this odd smell to it, along with various pieces of shattered debris strewn about and around the blast radius. Sadly, that also meant that nearly all of their belongings had been burnt to a crisp or simply vaporised from the extreme heat, and if they did survive the explosion and heat, then they were useless as they had most likely been set on fire or they had been destroyed and were couldn't be used.

That meant they were stuck with the clothes on their back, and the only other belongings they had was a simple kitchen knife.

It appeared as they both came to that realisation after looking at the sheer amount of damage as they both slumped and had an aura that was filled with annoyance and depression, "Well... it's back to square one again." Anko murmured out, thanks to Naruto's new enhanced hearing senses, he was able to hear it.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder and making her lean into his side slightly, "So it seems... at least we have some money left over." He spoke out, trying to find the positive in the outcome.

It was true, due to the shady area they were in, along with it being Hell, they had opted to keep their money on their person and not in a wallet or something else that could be stolen. It meant that if someone were to take the money, then they would've had to go through them, and they would not be an easy target due to their skills they had in hand-to-hand combat and from Anko's skills as a trained kunoichi.

"Oh thank goodness, there are survivors."

In an instant, both Naruto and Anko were in defensive positions - with Naruto's tails flaring out behind him to make himself look more intimidating - however, Naruto blinked in confusion as the appearance of the woman that spoke to him felt somewhat familiar, and it felt like he should know who this woman is despite the fact they had only been in Hell for barely a week.

The woman in question basically screamed out royalty or someone of high status and had an air of dignity and grace around her and stood at a rather imposing height of 5'7. The woman wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono that was mainly deep purple in color and had some teal outlines around the edges and was held closed by a teal obi. The piece of fashion looked to be made out of the finest material and looked to be very expensive and fit for someone of a high status.

She also had red-hair, it wasn't a deep red like a tomato, but it was more of a rustic red mixed with some amber near the roots of the hair, it was also styled in an interesting fashion, with some of her hair being tied off into two buns on either side of her head, with small tags - that had some kanji written on them - hanging from a pair of hair chopsticks that also held the style of her hair. She also had deep blue - near purple - pupiless eyes, ones that seemed to gaze through their very soul once her gaze landed on them. She also had an interesting item on her forehead which was a rhombus shaped gem.

What it was for? He had no idea.

However, the features that caught Naruto's attention the most was in fact that she had nine, fluffy tails much like himself, only for the fact they were more rusty red in color rather than yellowish-orange, they also seemed to be more taken care of and silky from the glossy appearance of them, along with the fact that he could see a pair of fox ears that were the same color as her hair with the insides of them being more a soft pink in color.

"Excus_ss_e me, but who are you?" Anko questioned harshly with a small hiss that made her put extra emphasis on the 'S' in words. Luckily, it was only when she was really angry or nervous when it happened, meaning that if she was calm, then her speech wasn't impeded by that.

Momentarily taken aback by the distrust in her voice, the woman quickly calmed herself down. She wasn't one to be spoken too like that, even when she was alive she didn't like it, "Forgive me." She said, giving a small curtesy before introducing herself, "My name is Mito Uzumaki, a nine-tailed fox demon."

Anko blinks in surprise, before she glanced over towards Naruto, where his facial expression changed to one of shock and some hope entered his eyes, "Uzumaki..." He muttered out.

The womans ears twitched as she heard that, before her gaze shifted towards Naruto and she narrowed her eyes towards him, "Is that a problem?" She asked, her voice was rather harsh and definately was meant to be a question in which the reciprocant of the question had to think carefully about what they should respond with.

It took a moment for the statement that she made to set into the brain of Naruto, before he shook his head - causing his ears to whip about in the air - before he frantically shook his hands in front of his body, "NO!" He quickly explained, before he blushed from his outburst and cleared his throat, "Sorry... I was just surprised to hear someone with my last name." He admitted.

Humming in thought, she knew that there was another Uzumaki down in Hell and that was Kushina - who she sadly had to seal the Kyuubi inside of her when she was getting too old to handle the burden - she looked the young man in front of her over him a few times, before catching the fact that he did indeed have nine tails and fox ears much like herself, "What is your name?" She questioned.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He answered, seeing as how there was no point in hiding his name, before gesturing towards the snake demoness, "This is Anko... we both passed away together, promising ourselves to do it, to end our pain from above." He added on for the woman.

He had no idea as to why he was admitting such things to the woman, but he felt almost compelled to... along with something within his soul telling him to do so, like she would help him power through everything.

Other than the slight widening of eyes, it wasn't that easy to tell whether or not his name caused some sort of reaction, "So... Kushina did end up naming her child that." Mito murmured out, remembering how little Kushina used to visit her before her passing, telling her that she would name her child Naruto of it was a boy, or Mito if it was a girl.

At the time, she couldn't help but titter at the names that she suggested, she might of have a slight ramen addiction, but to name a child after an ingredient itself was just over the top. Although, when she heard what she would call her daughter if she had one warmed her aged heart.

She didn't feel like she had that much of an influence on little Kushina. Maybe it was all the lessons in Fuinjutsu that made their bond stronger than what they realised.

She had been in Hell for decades now, she had seen the rise and fall of many powerful demons, before they too were extinguished and obliterated by some other demon, either for the fame or for doing a righteous act upon their own greed to become the all powerful. It also meant that she had met many demons with different backgrounds, some in places that she had never heard of before, places like America, Australia, Iraq, North Korea and even Japan, and from the language, it seemed that Japan was very close to the language that they spoke in the Elemental Nations.

Which meant that they must have had Japanese heritage or maybe they were part of the Japanese Nation. They worshipped the same trinity, they spoke the same language and they seemed to share the same culture with how they acted, what they wore and even how the introduced themselves. Last name or family name before the first name.

This proved that Naruto must be Kushina's child, the one that she promised herself and to her that she would name. She also doubted that any sane mother and or father would name their kid after a food.

However, knowing that Naruto was here right now made her aged heart a little more darker as she gazed upon Naruto's form. Being in Hell might place you back within your prime years if you were lucky, however, it seemed as though Naruto was hardly even a teenager, whilst the girl he was with seemed to be in her late teens.

"Excuse me, but who is Kushina?" Naruto questioned, his voice easily carrying an undertone that would be found within someone who found a piece of information that intrigued them.

Anko on the other hand had her eyes closed and was seemingly lost in thought. The name did ring a bell, but she couldn't quiet pinpoint on why that was.

"Kushina Uzumaki was someone who was close to me before I passed away. She was but a young girl when I was entering my final years." She told him, smiling lightly as she was more than likely looking at her clansmen.

She knew of the tragedy that befell upon the Uzumaki's. It disheartened her to know what had happened to her clan and how they were nearly wiped out due to fear, however, knowing that some escaped and lived their lives to the best of their abilities proved that no matter what, they would overcome the adversity and bring honor to their clan.

"Oh... I would like to meet her... I never knew anyone who shared my clan name... I was always called a clanless nobody and 'Demon Gaki'." Naruto admitted, while he may have grown used to the jeers that he recieved, some of the jeers stung badly, and the ones that he just said were always the hardest and it always sent him on a downward spiral of emotions.

Mito watched as Anko patted the shoulder of Naruto. To anyone who saw her, they would see her acting stoic and looking upon the duo with sadness in their eyes, however, on the inside, Mito was fuming and mentally cursing obscenities that would make even the deaf blush, _'To think... if my assumption is correct, how far had humanity fell since my time... calling someone who is impressionable and young something like that.'_ She mentally fumed, trying her damndest to try and hold back a savage snarl that was trying to escape her lips.

She suddenly had an urge to absolutely destroy something with her fox fire... and maybe cast a never ending nightmare onto the people who did this sort of thing, and the only way that she would end the illusion was if they had killed themselves to escape the illusion.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down. There was no need to be angry and let that emotion be felt by the both of them. Taking a few steps closer towards the duo, Mito outstretched her arms and gently took hold of them, making them turn to her. Flashing them a small smile - one with all the positive emotions she could muster after hearing something like that happen to a child - she eventually said, "While I can't take you to Kushina right now, as she is out of town and in one of the nearby cities, I can take you to my residence so you can recover until you can stand on your own two feet once more." She offered.

Despite never being a mother when she was still alive, she still had some maternal instincts within her, and those instincts came to life when she met and became a couple with Lilith - who had recently divorced her husband for reasons unknown - and that meant that she was also a mother of sorts for Charlotte or Charlie as she liked to be called.

Those instincts had re-awoken once again, only this time, much more stronger due to the fact that she could help out a young child, and someone who was part of the Uzumaki clan - her clan.

"A-are you sure?" Naruto questioned, blinking in shock at the offer the woman made him, despite the fact they had only just met and merely had a few minutes of conversations with her. He also found it incredibly odd how he could sense no ill-intentions coming from her. Sure, he had known when people were lying to him or had some ill intentions towards him by reading their body language, but Mito was displaying none of that, and he could sense nothing bad from her either... just for pure reasons.

It made him shed a tear at the feelings she was exuding towards him. He felt... warm, warmer than he had all of his life and it felt like something within him was singing in joy for it.

Was this a families love to each other?

"W-we wouldn't want to intrude, ma'am." Anko spoke out, also in a state of shock.

Simply waving their concerns off with a small flick of her tails, Mito allowed a smile to form on her face, "Nonsense. I would like to offer our place up, not only because you two need it, but I can also answer any questions you may have that haven't been answered." She stated, before shrugging her shoulders as she gazed towards Naruto, "Plus, I want to spend some time with a clansmen, and tell you more about your mother. You do have her facial structure and eye shape of her afterall." Mito added on.

After hearing that, Anko grabbed Naruto's shoulder, before dragging him away with her, a few feet away from Mito and begun whispering to him in a very soft voice so hopefully she wouldn't hear what they were saying.

"Naruto... should we?" She questioned, her voice was rather blank, but her eyes kept on flicking back towards Mito, who had respectfully turned around and was looking at the damage surrounding the area.

They couldn't see her frowning at the amount of damage and death was around this place.

They also didn't see her destroy another holy spear that had been broken by them in their previous fight to prevent any demons getting their hands on them and either selling it on the black market for some quick cash or to cause anymore harm. She would stop evildoers when she saw it happen, however, since it was Hell, it was near impossible to stop it.

Following her gaze as he looked towards Mito, while he knew it was stupid to blindly trust someone and enter their abode without knowing them properly, he still couldn't find it in his heart to ignore the offer... even if he was being swindled, he still had an opportunity to know more about his family and his clan - which was a shock to find out he actually came from one.

"I mean... I know it is stupid... but I want to follow her." He said, before Anko could even open her mouth to rebuttle, he quickly explained, "I mean... she is part of my clan... and possibly know my mother... I just want to know if she really did love me, or if she thinks I am a mistake." He added on.

That was another thing that had plagued his mind. He knew that either his parents had died, either when the Kyuubi attacked or through other means when he was young, or maybe they had abandoned him because he was a mistake or if they just simply didn't want him. From what Mito believes is that his mother is down here right now, that means he could get an answer for the thing that had been plaguing his mind, and he can finally place the question that had been tormenting him for a long time to rest.

Did his mother hate him? Or did she love him with all of his heart despite what he held within him?

Seeing the conflict dance within Naruto's eyes, Anko sighed to herself, knowing that he was correct that it was stupid to blindly trust someone, but she also wouldn't want to deny him of the answer that had been giving him nightmares when he finally told her about his fears and worries, "Fine. I trust you in this decision, Naruto. I know how much it means to you... just, please don't blindly trust people. Give them some tests, and if they pass it, then it would be safe to trust them." Anko said, flashing a small smile towards Naruto.

"Thank you, Anko-chan." He muttered, before quickly hugging her tightly - which caused her chest to squish against his body.

As he released her from his grip, who all but skipped towards Mito, an extra pep in his step and a large smile on his face, "Miss Mito." He called out, garnering her attention as she turned back around and looked at them, expecting an answer to have been made.

"Yes?" She questioned, raising a delicate brow towards the duo as Anko finally approached with a small blush on her cheeks that she was trying to control.

"We-" Naruto said, gesturing towards himself and Anko, "-accept you invitation." He said, flashing a smile that made him look awfully fox-like with how his whisker marks stretched across his face as he did a closed eye-smile.

"Alright then." Mito said, rolling her shoulders in preparation for travel, "I suggest you hold on, and try not to lose your lunch." She added on, before crouching down low so one of her hands touched the broken ground below, as her hand made contact with the ground, she closed her eyes and begun concentrating, causing a small and intricate circle to appear on the ground.

Both of them blinking in confusion, they were suddenly met with a tail each in their faces, almost gesturing themselves to hold on.

As the gesture finally made itself known in their minds, they both grasped the tails in front of their faces - Anko did as well due to her being told how sensitive the extra appendages were in Naruto's case.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are we grabbing on?" Anko questioned, not understanding fully why they needed to grab onto the furry appendages. Although she was in bliss slightly from how soft the tail was. It was positively sinful with how soft and comfortable it felt.

"We are traveling in my own special way, and that means teleportation through Fuinjutsu." Mito explained, opening her eyes to look over the seal before nodding her head at seeing it done correctly, "Now, hold on. It will get a bit queezy." She said.

Before they could even comprehend that statement, they felt an awkward tug, then an almighty pull within their navels, before the feeling of being squeezed through something thin rushed through their bodies as all three of them disappeared within the shining black seal.

In a flash, all three of them were gone, leaving nothing behind to even suggest they were even there - barring the charred ground that held the seal.

* * *

Suddenly appearing in another tug, both Anko and Naruto failed to keep hold of the tails they originally grabbed onto and were flung into the ground with a small thud.

Groaning in discomfort, Naruto was the first one to regain his senses somewhat as he shakily stood up - barely as he stumbled a few times trying to gain his balance - he then held his stomach, trying to keep the uneasy feeling down into his stomach. He didn't need to have seconds of the breakfast that he had earlier this morning, "That felt weird." He muttered to himself, before sucking in a deep breath to hopefully help with the queesy feeling that he just got.

"Shees_ss_h. I thought shunshin felt uncomfortable the first time. That was_ss_ on a completely different level." Anko spoke out, nearly gagging as she moved to quickly trying to get up, so instead, she opted to stay on the soft, velvety-red carpet for a few moments longer.

"I must say, you both did better than I expected. Normally people barf their guts up, much like Kushina did the first time we travelled like that."

Turning their gaze towards Mito, they were met with the sight of her looking like she was trying to her best to hold in a small giggle at the way they were acting. Even her tails were swaying lightly behind her in a form of amusement as her eyes shone with mischief.

"Thanks... I guess?" Naruto said although it sounded more like a question as he tilted his head. Not to sure whether it was a compliment or not.

Anko, however, opted to give the woman a sharp look as she still had yet to recover properly.

It was a shame since anything involving quick or unnatural movement caused Anko to be rather sick for a few minutes, that must have been a downside for her being a cold-blooded demon... it also made it a pain when she was cold, as she would act all sluggish and become rather lazy or unnaturally attracted towards warmer objects.

Naruto still remembered quietly clearly when he woke up a few days ago and found Anko sleeping on the stove as it was warming up. It was an odd sight for sure, and one that made her extremely embarrassed to remember. For him, it was simple blackmail material and he would hold it over her for a long time to come.

Tittering lightly, Mito brought one of her tails over and rubbed Naruto's head, making sure to rub right between the ears, causing him to shiver at the sensation that ran throughout his body, "Don't worry, kit. It was a compliment." She said.

"Kit?" Naruto questioned, unsure what that meant in this context.

"It means baby fox." Anko spoke out, finally feeling well enough to stand up and not be on the ground anymore, although, she was still holding her stomach.

Pouting a little at the insinuation, he turned towards his fellow clan member, "I am not a baby." He muttered out.

"Yes you are, compared to my age anyway. In both senses of word actually." Mito pointed out with a small smile on her face as her eyes shined with mischief once more.

"I like this woman." Anko muttered out, covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to keep the giggles within her system.

"Anyway!-" Naruto spoke out, loudly enough to stop this conversation from growing even further as he stomped his foot on the ground for further emphasis, "You said that you could answer some questions that we might've had?" He questioned Mito.

He was prompty slapped upside the head thanks to one of Mito's tails, "That is not polite, Naruto. Please, talk with some more respect towards your elders." Mito said, giving a sharp look towards Naruto for the disrespect he just showed towards not only herself, but to Anko as well, "Anyway, yes, I can answer your questions that you may have, however, let us move into a more comfortable place, shall we?" Mito said, before turning on her heel and heading towards one of the fancy double doors that the room had, "Please follow me, I'll also make us some lunch, since you both must be hungry." She added on, before opening the door, gesturing with her tails for the duo to follow her.

As Mito stepped out of the room, both Naruto and Anko looked towards themselves and shruuged thier shoulders simultaniously before they followed one of the tails out of the door where they caught sight of Mito once more, who looked like she was merely gliding a few inches above the floor thanks to her kimono sliding along the ground due to how long it was.

If they were being offered food, they would take it. They hadn't been able to eat anything since early in the morning due to the unease they had felt about this day.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for it being a little awkward, but like I said, I hadn't touched this for a solid five months, meaning that I had lost the train of thought that I was on when I was creating the chapters before hand, and I need to get used to writing this freely and this crudely once more, since my mind was in a rather dark place when I first made this story.**

**Like I said before the chapter, I was hoping for at least another episode of Hazbin Hotel to come out, however, that is not the case, so I won't be able to create much after Naruto and Anko actually arrive and accomodate themselves at the hotel.**

**Please do leave your response about the Harem in your reviews or PM's. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Also, if you would kindly keep up to date with my update book, titled; FestiveBoi's Update Book, that would be greatly appreciated as well, as it keeps you up to date - duh - with what is either happening to me, or with my stories so I don't have to make false updates in books that I already have up and give you guys false hope for a new chapter when it is merely an update.**

**Anyway, don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite. It helps me out a lot and makes me know that I am doing a good job and you guys are appreciating what I update and put out for you guys.**


End file.
